Un Mes para Conquistarlo
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Era una apuesta para ganar al chico que le gustaba, y, tratar de dejar de lado la amistad que los separaba ¿Cómo ganar al esquivo Bookman por lo menos tal vez una noche? "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"
1. ¡Acepto!

**Series Drabbles: Un Mes Para Conquistarlo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Lenalee lee

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Era una apuesta para ganar al chico que le gustaba, y, tratar de dejar de lado la amistad que los separaba ¿Cómo ganar al esquivo Bookman por lo menos tal vez una noche?**

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Estación: Primavera**

 **Rated: T**

 **Género: Spiritual**

 **Emociones: Orgullo**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 500 palabras**

 **Capitulo 1: ¡Acepto!**

La primavera en Dublín era hermosa.

Habia regresado desde Inglaterra, terminado el curso de Medicina venia a tomarse un tiempo de vacaciones para pensar y, ¿Qué mejor que en casa? Manipulo su reloj para ajustarlo al horario local por megáfono anunciaban la llegada y la salida de los próximos vuelos.

–¡Lenalee-chan! –la voz aguda y familiar de su hermano se escucho en medio de la gente–¡Aquí!¡Aquí!

Ella se volvió con su cabello corto negro con un brillo verde, y, sus ojos lilas llenas de alegría. Por fin, había terminado su tortura de controles su hermano era demasiado sobre-protector y su orgullo que había crecido, no permitiría que hiciera alguna estupidez.

–Komui nii-san, y, ¿El auto? –pregunto, mientras el tomaba su maleta.

–¿Aun te gustan los pasteles? –pregunto su hermano supervisor General del Hospital, mientras subían la maleta al carro.

–Espero que "El Bar de Jerry" aun este de camino–sonrío, mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y komui cerraba el equipaje para conducir el auto–Ademas, ¿Sigue cocinando delicioso?

El se hecho a reír.

–Habrá una fiesta esta noche, el aniversario del hospital–Lenalee suspiro, mientras veía la vasta llanura rodeada de relieves montañosos, no muy elevados. La erosión desgataba lentamente aquellas majestuosas cumbres, el verde parecía dominarlo todo y el azul del cielo contrastaba con la tierra–¿Quieres ir? Estarán Allen, Kanda, Miranda, Lavi…sera grandioso ahora que estas aquí.

Ella sabia como era, aun así lo quería.

Irlanda, ese era el país donde sus numerosos lagos y ríos la llevaban a sus sueños de tranquilidad. Era glorioso ver de nuevo el lugar que se había convertido en su hogar, su hermano la llevo a su cabaña cercana al castillo que se alzaba sobre la colina.

–Lo siento, Lenalee…es una urgencia–comento cuando el sonido de su G.P.S. los saco de su conversación sobre pasteles y recuerdos–Te recoso a las ocho.

Ella asintió y lo despidió.

Al llegar la noche al hospital se encontró con muchos de sus amigos. Allen era Medico General, Kanda era jefe de Ambulancia, Miranda quien diría era Auxiliar del Jefe de Enfermeras, y Lavi…el mejor Cirujano Cardiovascular de Galway.

Vio pasar al escultural cuerpo de Lavi Bookman, el hombre que nublaba sus pesadillas durante años. Sus ojos esmeraldas, su piel blanca, su porte elegante y su cuerpo para admirar al desnudo la ponía a cien.

murmullos al pasar por un grupo de enfermeras, eran lo suficientemente picantes como para sonrojar a una monja. ¡Dios, al parecer ella lo era! Porque sintió sus mejillas arder Suspiro, mientras llegaba a la mesa de ponche y servia uno para si mismo.

Observo al pelirrojo, desenvolverse con ligereza cuando un susurro burlón en su oído la hizo volverse.

–Te reto a que conquistes al escurridizo Bookman–Era Road Camelot, con un vestido que resaltaba sus curvas sabia que andaba tras Allen–¿seras capaz de llevártelo siquiera a la cama?

El Sonrojo de furia y su orgullo le obligaron a decir.

–¡Acepto! –Se volvió sobre sus tobillos decidida.


	2. Plan

**Series Drabbles: Un Mes Para Conquistarlo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Lenalee lee

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Era una apuesta para ganar al chico que le gustaba, y, tratar de dejar de lado la amistad que los separaba ¿Cómo ganar al esquivo Bookman por lo menos tal vez una noche?**

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Estación: Verano**

 **Rated: M**

 **Género: Angst**

 **Emociones: Alegría**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 500 palabras**

 **Capítulo 2: Plan**

"Era frustrante"

Lenalee mordió el lápiz y miro el plan que había trazado, y dos de cinco ítems no habían funcionado como esperaba. Un mes, desde que entrara en el hospital.

"1. Trabajar en el hospital

2\. Comer en el mismo restaurante que Lavi"

Suspiro, pensando en la risa de Road Camelot envolviendo en uno de sus dedos a Allen.

"Ella avanza más rápido" pensó guardando su bloc de notas, y, mirando a las enfermeras suspirar al salir el pelirrojo. El verano había caído y se había graduado a mediados de primavera, la foto sobre su escritorio daba testimonio de sus estudios.

– ¡Lenalee! –Exclamo Kanda sacándola de su ensoñación, y, era su turno de noche esa vez en lugar de Allen– ¡Vamos, un accidente!

Los médicos habían estado ocupados, y, el área de urgencias era la más movida cada noche.

Corrió a su lado para ver como bajaban de la ambulancia a un hombre lleno de sangre en su rostro, escucho el veredicto de Kanda y cuando miro se encontró con Lavi.

Tomo una actitud profesional, aunque su mente estaba angustiada por el Schock de verlo allí.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto en un tono monocorde, mientras lo llevaban al área de urgencia con la máscara de aire.

–Choque de autos, al parecer exceso de velocidad por parte del otro conductor–comento en voz profesional el camillero.

–Llévenlo por aquí–comento ella abriendo paso hacia un área aislada, llamo a la enfermera jefe con los elementos de primeros auxilios–¡Maldición!¡Necesitamos sangre!

Limpiaba y miro que en uno de sus ojos había sufrido una herida bastante grave, limpio con gasa y mando a preparar la sala de cirugía.

Nunca había estado tan cansada como esa noche, tantas emociones la habían llevado al cansancio extremo y recostada al lado de la cama donde estaba el inconsciente pelirrojo, estaba feliz porque El cirujano más prominente de Neurocirugía: Cross Marian había dicho que todo salió bien y desde que lo trasladaron a U.C.I., luego a piso, estaba a su lado apretando sus manos orando por su bienestar.

El día siguiente había terminado su turno, y, cuando Allen había regresado tomo su lugar al terminar su día libre.

Road pospuso el reto tras enterarse.

Había quedado profundamente dormida y sintió la mano de alguien, levanto sus ojos lilas para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda. Lenalee sonrío, su corazón parecía estallar de alegría y sus ojos se empañaron de las lágrimas que juro no dejar salir jamás.

–Buenos días, Lenalee–comento él con voz rasposa.

–Hola, Lavi…–susurro ella alegre, con la sonrisa más brillante que le había visto.

Unos días más tarde, había salido del hospital. había perdido la vista de su ojo derecho y las vendas habían sido molestas.

Compro un parche, pareciendo un pirata.

Lenalee lo cuidaba cada día, y, sintió un poco de molestia. Se meso el pelo frustrado, escucho los pasos de ella entonces la atrapo contra la puerta al cerrar.

–Esto es frustrante…–La beso apasionadamente, acariciando lo que su cuerpo anhelaba.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos(as) Dio benedica da tutti**

 **Espero os siga gustando y bueno me toco según el orden Rated M: palabras fuertes, insinuaciones y ya saben…bueno según el Random me toco el resto de lo que ven, y bueno hasta luego.**


	3. Fachada

**Series Drabbles: Un Mes Para Conquistarlo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Lenalee lee

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Era una apuesta para ganar al chico que le gustaba, y, tratar de dejar de lado la amistad que los separaba ¿Cómo ganar al esquivo Bookman por lo menos tal vez una noche?**

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Género: Sci-Fi**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 499 palabras aprox.**

 **Capítulo 3: Fachada**

Era el cielo explotando en miles de colores, una supernova que recorría su sangre. Suspiro, ella sabía que él era de marte y ella de venus fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo que parecía trascender las épocas, ella sentía que eran tal para cual.

Parecía que su alma se unía con la suya, una atracción más allá de su piel.

Sintió sus manos y luego la brusca separación que la aturdió aún más, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de ella respirando jadeante ambos miro en el hermoso esmeralda de su mirada y la fría sonrisa.

– ¿No era eso lo que esperabas? –Comento, ella sintió una opresión en el pecho y apretó los labios– ¿De eso no era que se trataba ese plan que tienes allí?

Señalo la mesa del tocador donde había varios fascículos de medicina moderna, y, revistas científicas desperdigadas, allí su bloc de notas con la delatante prueba. Ella aspiro hondo, temblorosa se apartó de él y se llevó una mano a los labios apretándolos mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

–Por eso me ayudaste, ¿No? –Comento con sorna–para acostarte conmigo, y pensar que creía que eras diferente de las demás.

Lo vio tomar su maleta con su ropa, y, sin mirar atrás salió de su apartamento con un portazo.

El otoño comenzó a cernirse en la ciudad, era el anuncio de que pronto el invierno llegaría y con las hojas cayendo también la etérea felicidad de que Lavi la amara se esfumaba.

Sentada en un banco, miro el parque y niños corrían jugando con las hojas secas. Así era su vida, desde que Lavi la había despreciado y se llevó las manos al rostro.

– ¿Está ocupada la silla? –una voz llena de simpatía la saco de su depresión, levanto los ojos lilas para encontrarse con los ojos azules y el pelo revuelto de la Doctora Road Camelot.

–No…–murmuro, ella se ajustó el abrigo y llevo una de sus manos a su hombro,

–Lenalee, supe lo de Lavi…–comento ella–Después de todo soy su psicóloga.

Ella se volvió bruscamente y la miro sorprendida.

–Bookman, es frio y calculador desde que el viejo lo crio–murmuro Road dejando que el viento acariciara su cabello–Es un hombre reservado, está acostumbrado a que lo persigan las mujeres y que alguien lo quiera no es fácil de aceptar en el mundo que se ve a través de sus ojos…lo conozco desde que somos niños y no confiaría en nadie a pesar de todo.

Lenalee medito en sus palabras, Lavi era como las estaciones del año, Impredecible, etéreo y de otro mundo uno al que no pertenecía ella.

–No dejes que te engañe su apariencia, es solo una fachada–comento y levantándose se alejó de ella.

Lenalee sintió una simpatía por el chico huérfano que fue alguna vez, el hombre que ama había olvidado en el tiempo lo que era ser humano y tal vez ella podría llegar a atravesar el muro que había alzado.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao, espero entiendan donde esta Sci-fi XD**

 **Me he divertido y ya casi le doy final final ya mañana lo coloco :D**

 **gracias a los moderadores y compañeros del foro que me ayudaron a responder bendiciones**

 **Matane!**


	4. Despedida

**Series Drabbles: Un Mes Para Conquistarlo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Lenalee lee

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Era una apuesta para ganar al chico que le gustaba, y, tratar de dejar de lado la amistad que los separaba ¿Cómo ganar al esquivo Bookman por lo menos tal vez una noche?**

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Emoción: Aburrimiento**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 500 palabras aprox.**

 **Capítulo 3: Despedida**

"Aburrido" esa era la palabra en la que convergen todos los días de su vida, estaba aburrido de la monotonía, del acoso de las mujeres por llevarlo a la cama, de las insistencias del viejo porque mantuviera la estirpe de los Bookman.

Y, entonces aparecían los ojos lilas llenos de lágrimas mirándolo con dolor. Apretó los puños sabiendo que él era el causante.

Mirando hacia el techo de su apartamento, pensaba en que el rocío de sus hermosos ojos no era una mentira y cubrió su única vista al mundo con su brazo.

Vio como la nieve caía, habían pasado dos meses desde aquel incidente y había ignorado su presencia en el hospital después de todo estaban en áreas distintas. Había escuchado a Komui sobre su hermana y que pronto se acabaría su estancia como Residente en el hospital…

" _¿Cuánto tiempo podrás escapar a lo que sientes?_ " sus pensamientos lo torturaban, y, a veces odiaba su otra personalidad que era demasiado mordaz con la sinceridad. " _Acaso…se te ha olvidado que la deseas desde que la conociste_ "

–Cállate–murmuro mientras se volvía a un lado.

" _¡Já!, eso es gracioso. No pensaste en callarte cuando tocaste sus…_ " vio su propia imagen con un suéter de palmeras estampadas moviendo sus manos en forma circular, frente a sí mismo " _¿Vivirás toda tu vida así?"_

– ¡cállate! –exclamo, vio cómo se dejaba caer sobre la cama y soltaba un suspiro colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

" _Eres un aburrido, tu vida es aburrida y tu morirás solo con " **Esto**_ " "le dijo desvaneciéndose después del palmazo que lanzo.

Se irguió, al recibir un mensaje. Saco el I-phone para deslizar uno de sus dedos y mirar la imagen de una calabaza violeta.

" _Road_ " pensó, para sí. Entonces miro con miedo el mensaje en la pantalla " _Hoy se ira para siempre de aquí_ "

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lenalee miro los ojos llorosos llenos de amor, la había tratado de convencer aunque no lo logro. Su propio dolor, su tristeza e impotencia de no poder más hicieron que decidiera irse de la ciudad que había amado.

–No te preocupes, Nii-san–lo abrazo anhelando su calor y sabiendo que no regresaría más–Estaré bien, vendré durante mis vacaciones he conseguido un buen puesto en Glasgow.

–Lenalee-chan, ¿Me prometes que regresaras? –comento con ojos llorosos tras los lentes.

–Si–respondió, cruzando sus dedos y escuchando los rieles del tren llegar en la estación. Tomo su maleta, sonrío, subió al vagón tomo asiento y respiro hondo saludo a su hermano, y, murmurando para si–Adiós, hermano…Adiós Lavi…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lavi corría en su vehículo por las colinas que lo separaban de la estación, el tiempo se acababa y girando el volante parqueo su Audi rojo. Salto del coche sin pensar, parecía volar al correr y girar para escuchar como el altavoz apagaba la llama de la esperanza.

"El tren con destino a Glasgow partirá en unos momentos"

Agitado miro el tren que comenzaba a marcharse, grito desesperado, se había ido. Sin siquiera despedirse.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos(as) Dio benedica da tutti**

 **¡Ay! Tremendo esto de correr sin saber que las horas de Colombia son diferentes de las de…¿Qué país? Bueno eso no importa aquí entrego el ultimo capítulo de esta seria Drabble bendiciones a todos XD**


End file.
